


Behind the Mask

by UkrainianBlack117



Category: Little Nightmares (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Implied Relationships, Maybe - Freeform, One Shot, Possessive Behavior, Slow Build, series?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 06:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15813300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UkrainianBlack117/pseuds/UkrainianBlack117
Summary: Against all reason, she found the people from the Shores dreadful beings. Pitiful, they had no respect or grace like she did. Beauty was out of the question. So what made this man different from the others?





	Behind the Mask

**Author's Note:**

> I have a thing for this ship because of the Lady's mysterious character lol. Her relationships and behavior are going to be so complex and i love characters like this who give room for imagination. Forgive me it becomes OOC, let me know what u think in the comments below :)
> 
> Enjoy~

Deep in the upper floors of The Maw, an eerie yet, calming lullaby was being sung. The lone grandfather clock that stood in the room accompanied the inhabitant's song, providing the rhythm she needed. Brushing her dark hair free of tangles, The Lady sat in front of her vanity, singing the same tune over and over. The shattered mirror and her broken reflection did nothing to unfaze her as she continued her task at hand. The pale, white mask etched on her face revealed no emotion whatsoever, as always.

The guests were downstairs feasting on the hard work of the Chefs. What the Janitor was doing was the least of her concerns, considering that there was no interruption in the supply of food coming from his lair to the kitchens. Soon, she would be able to consume the souls of those pitiful, grotesque beings that didn't know any better what was about to happen to them. For now, she waited for them to have their fill.

She was interrupted from her musings as a soft knock sounded from the wooden door to her right. Her movements didn't cease as she responded to the gesture by unlocking the door with her magic, which swung open. A tall figure stepped in, almost hesitant at first but then they continued towards The Lady. She still did not turn to acknowledge the man as he got to his knees, bowing before her. "My lady", The man spoke, "I have checked the bowels of the Maw as you have requested. Everything is proceeding accordingly."

The Lady finished brushing her hair, putting down the brush as she turned slightly towards the General. Like her subordinates, he wore a mask, though it was very much like hers and not like the others. The brim of his hat covered his features from her from the way they were currently positioned and he wore a dark overcoat, matched with a gold belt holding his sword and sheath. "Nothing out of the ordinary?" She questioned monotonously, gaze fixed on him. 

"No, my Lady."

She stood up silently and she raised her hand, a silent order for him to do the same. He stood up rigid, not moving as she started to circle slowly around him. It reminded him vaguely of a vulture circling a fresh carcass it had just spotted. The Lady inspected him, tilting her head ever so slightly in contemplation. When she had circled behind him, she saw something and reached forward to touch him. If it was possible, he became even more rigid but quickly relaxed in an effort not to hinder her. She deliberately laid her fingers on his back, testing to see his reaction.

The General did not move nor did he turn his head the slightest even as a minute passed. Satisfied, she removed and glanced at her hand. True to her suspicion, her fingertips were covered ever so slightly with black specks. _Soot_ , to be precise. "I do not recall asking you to go anywhere near any place that has _soot_ , general." She inquired. The man did not panic nor did he become defensive towards the accusation,simply turning to face her. "Yes. I thought that i would check the furnace area." The door behind the Lady slammed shut, the sound of the lock turning to ensure that there was no escape. He did not intend to run, however.

"Why? I did not order you to do so."

He bowed a little and calmly said, "I received news that the engine wasn't running as smoothly as it should have been. The Janitor is busy with supplying the kitchen to meet demands, so i stepped in." It was an excuse, really. The Lady knew better. She knew that the man had gone to the furnace for the likely reason of the Nomes. She had discovered his apparent habit of taking a liking to children and Nomes alike, having caught him once. He had been talking to and giving food to a child in a yellow raincoat, whom she had quickly caught and thrown right back into the prison. The rest was a blur as she flew into a rage and promptly slapped him in anger.

The only thing she had no qualms on him doing was comforting children who were dying from illnesses or diseases. It was an uncommon thing to happen as it was unavoidable, and the Janitor had been complaining to her constantly on how difficult they could be. She did not want to be anywhere near the children, regardless of whether they were healthy or not, so she did allow the General to do the dirty job of handling the sick children. If he ever became sick himself, she would make sure that he stayed away from there on out.

Going back to the matter at hand, she was impressed as she was in ire at how he disobeyed orders to return immediately. He was more resourceful than she thought he was capable of, considering that he wasn't wrong in the information provided. She wasn't lenient but she decided that he would be let off the hook for once. " _That_ is still the Janitor's duty and you are not supposed to interfere unless i order it, do i make myself clear?" She warned.

He bowed again, "Yes." The Lady seemed to stare at him for a while before she reached forward, fingers grasping the mask on his face and pulling it away, the owner not moving despite the gesture. His expression was as neutral as ever, just like the mask he wore. She hadn't been able to wring much out from him expression-wise. It was a mystery to her but she couldn't deny that she herself might be a mystery to him too. She fingered his silver, wavy hair and touched his cheek. "You aren't allowed to take off your mask in front of anyone except me. Do you understand?" He seemed to faintly nod but his gaze was fixed on her. 

Their gazes met each other, looking straight into each other's eyes for a minute or two. Silence dragged on and they both stood in the middle of the room, still unfazed. The Lady eventually looked away when suddenly, the General reached around her quietly. He held his hands still in the air, not touching her as if he was trying to see if there was any reaction. Normally, she would already have moved away out of suspicion but curiosity got the better of her and she did not move a single muscle. The General, after deeming that he had permission to do so, proceeded to untie her hair, unfurling her long dark hair from her usual bun. She was slightly surprised but still did nothing about it, only looking back at him.

"Why did u do that?"

Amethyst eyes only stared back in amusement, even as his expression remained the same.

"This look suits you more. Perhaps better without your mask, my Lady."

The Lady was shocked to hear the sentence and failed to register the glint in the man's eyes. He slowly moved away, replacing his mask quickly. She snapped out of her daze and tied her hair back into it's usual style, turning away. "That's none of your business. You should be getting back to work. Check on the Guests and see if they are ready." She demanded, moving back to her vanity. The taller of the two tipped his hat and proceeded to leave the room, opening and closing the door quietly.

She hadn't quite gotten over the shock, playing with a doll numbly while she was left deep in thought. She could have sworn that for once, her heart was beating fast, which was something she never felt before. What was this adrenaline? What made him so different from others? Surely she wouldn't have minded hearing such a thing again would she? It almost felt as wonderful as when she would always feel whenever she fed on the guests souls...

She shook her head wildly, feeling embarrassed despite the fact that there was no one in the room with her right now. What ludicrous thoughts! No definitely not, she should have punished him for saying such ridiculous things. For making her feel this way. It was so unnatural. She stood up from her seat, tossing the doll back on the vanity as she exited her room. There was no sound of any kind to accompany her since she glided using her magic and there was no one in her Quarter's. She had things to do now until the Feast was over. She could not let such things hinder her. They meant little.

All that mattered was the Maw, the guests, the cycle. 

Everything must go on.


End file.
